1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to novel phenylhydrazine derivatives which exhibit activity as insecticides, acaricides and nematicides. This invention is also directed to insecticidal, acaricidal or nematicidal compositions comprising such compounds as well as to methods of controlling insects, acarids and nematodes employing such compounds or compositions.
Destruction by insects, acarids and nematodes presents a serious problem to agriculture. A wide variety of field crops are in need of protection from nematodes, acarids, and insects including such valuable crops as soybeans, corn, peanuts, cotton, alfalfa, rice and tobacco. In addition, vegetables, such as tomatoes, potatoes, sugarbeet, carrots, peas, and the like as well as fruits, nuts, ornamentals and seed bed crops such as apples, peaches, almonds, citrus fruit and grapes may also require protection from the ravages of such pests.
Consequently, the development of new, more effective pesticides including insecticides, acaricides and nematicides represents an ongoing scientific activity. More particularly, the development of pesticides which are effective as both ovicides and larvicides are of interest.
2. Description of Related Art
Chemical Abstracts 108(19):163280d refers to alkyl phenylhydrazinecarboxylates said to be useful as acaricides. United States Patent 4,725,302 refers to substituted phenylhydrazines and phenyloxadiazolinones said to be useful as pesticides. European Patent 0 067 471 refers to 7-substituted 2,3-dihydrobenzofurans said to be useful as pesticides or chemical intermediates. DerWent abstract 88-312695/44 refers to arylhydrazides of trifluoroacetic acid said to have fungicidal, bacteriocidal, acaricidal, and antiseptic activity. Chemical Abstracts 105(17):152686c refers to various phenylhydrazines said to have activity against insects and mites.